When Things Started Going Wrong
by Coilerfan35
Summary: Another Preivew Chapter for the Sequel to my story The Life and Times of A Child on the Streets


**AN: Another Preview chapter to the sequel of my story 'The Life and Times of a Child on the Streets'**

When Things Started Going Wrong

Alexis and Brennan sat in her apartment, both with their feet pushing against the arm rests of the couch, their backs pressed together. Since Alexis came back they spent the day together, and now the two were relaxing, eating ice cream from the small Ben & Jerry carton and watching a cheesy chick flick that neither of them were paying attention too

"So, how are you and Booth?" Alexis asked

Brennan looked over her should "Pretty good," she said "How have you and your new boy friend been?"

Alexis nodded "It's ok. It's a little hard since I never get to see him. Since he is in Maryland and the only time the students can leave is for about 6 hours on Saturday. Then it's back to practice and studying."

"Hard being with a person in the Naval Academy?" Brennan asked

Alexis shrugged "A little, but we text and call each other all the time, so it's not that hard. I am going up to see him soon. And the Naval Students have a 'holiday' so he will come up here for about two days then have to go back."

"Good so I will get to meet him?" Brennan asked

Alexis laughed "Yes and I would ask for you to refrain from confusing him beyond belief," she said pushing her shoulder back nudging Brennan's arm

Brennan smiled "He is a naval student, he has to under stand science," she said bringing the ice cream covered spoon to her mouth

"Science yes, Bones no," Alexis pointed out

Brennan shrugged "Who knows," she said

Alexis laughed "I sure don't." she said bring the cold treat to her mouth. Alexis smiled and sat up a little, she hadn't been able to bug Brennan for awhile now was her chance "Do you still not believe in marriage?" she asked

Brennan turned her gaze behind her "I don't know, why do you ask?"

Alexis smiled "I don't know, it's just you and Booth have been together for a while. And it seems REALLY serious between you two."

"It's hardly been a year," Brennan pointed out

"I knew someone who got married only 2 weeks after meeting them," Alexis said

"And how did that turn out?" Brennan said

"Together for a whopping 3 hours," Alexis said

"Exactly, it's biologically incorrect for our species to mate for life," Brennan said

"Come on Bren, brake the rules of physics, you've done it before. Love is breaking the laws of physics, making love is breaking the laws of physics, and so is marriage. It's going against science, that's what makes it so beautiful. You are breaking the rules that the world was set on to be with someone you care about more than anyone else in the world," Alexis pointed out

"I never through of it that way," Brennan admitted

"Are you now?" Alexis asked hopefully

"No, still an antiquated ritual in my eyes," Brennan said

"Uh-huh wait a while, you'll change your mind," Alexis said

"How can you be so sure?" Brennan asked

Alexis turned to look Brennan in the eyes giving her that _you're-really-asking-me-this-question _look "I've been right before haven't I?"

"On what? Love?" Brennan said

"Mm-hmm. If it weren't for Booth and Me and Angela and Sweets on occasion pushing you and prodding you, you would still be just fulfilling biological urges, and bringing a new man home every night," Alexis pointed out "You wouldn't be in love."

"You know I hate it when you're right," Brennan said

"I know," Alexis said with a smile

While the two discussed other inputs and views on normal things, Booth was in his office at the bureau. He was working through his normal paperwork, and finishing up his old cases. He looked at his watch, which read 12:25. He wondered if his Bones was asleep, and desperately wanted to be with her, but couldn't be with all of the work he had to do. And as if his life could get any worse, he looked up to his door when he heard a faint knock on his doorframe.

Booth's eyes widened when he noticed who it was "What do you want?" he asked harshly

"That's such a caring welcoming Seeley. Especially for your father," the gray haired man said


End file.
